Gossip Girl
by ferschneider26
Summary: Hello FicFanatcs. Here is your Favorite Girl. I'll tell you everything that happens at Pall Woods High. Who are fucks? Who are dating? Who are drunk? And who is back and why? I know you love me. XoXo Gossip Girl.


** Oh my God. I'm so ashamed. I'm always editing this here, and always find a mistake. Gotta keep posting and posting it all over again. Now I find a mistake in the main phrase of the story. ****Fans of GG, please Don´t kill me.**

** Ok, this story is going to be the characters of BTR in the world of Gossip Girl. Has all kinds of Shippers. And I do not know if I put in T or M. I'm new here., Just tell me what you guys think of the idea, please?**

* * *

A party was happening, the wedding anniversary of Jennifer Knight, a famous fashion designer, and her husband Paul Knight, a professional hockey player from Canada. His children were still getting ready as guests arrive. Kendall, wore black slacks, a shirt and a suit over it. When he got out of his room and saw her sister in a dress a little vulgar for her age.

"Katie,What dress is that? You only have 13. "She rolled her eyes.

"Mom made me wear this, I look like a slut. And you with that shirt, she will kill you. It would be better if you put on a tie "

"She won't say anything, just acting along and supporting a lie and I'll be with Jo. So…" The two went down the stairs. The smell of food was delicious, the waiters were offering drinks and appetizers. "See you later little sister." Then he went along to his girlfriend

"Kendall" He heard a blond girl calling. She was , she was wearing a light-colored dress and a bow holding her hair. That is Jo, they have been together since kindergarten. "So you want a Martine?" Offered the glass she was holding.

"Maybe later, baby ..." Before he could finish he heard another voice calling. "Kendall come here and talk to me and the boys."The blondy was scary, he knew it was his father, the guys he who he was talking about who he was scaredy. He put a fake smile on his face and went toward his father. "I will be right back" said to Jo.

"This is my son, he's totally getting ready to follow my footsteps ..." "Hey dad, Mr Garcia, Mitchel, nice to see you again." After that he noticed his two old best friends. "Carlos, Logan want some drink? "Few know that after james left, the group ended.

"You can get it later. I heard that you, Logan, wants to be a doctor. Have you already chose your university yet?" Spoke Mr. Garcia.

"He wants Harvard,it was there when me and my wife meet each other, he will love there" Say Mr. Mitchel.

"Actually I was thinking of doing _Stanford_, where it has the best programs ..." Logan haven't finished and his father interrupted "If his mother agreeds, and Idon't understand why California,if Harvard is the best. And you, Kendall and Carlos?

"Kendall wants Harvard, it has good opportunities for sports and administration, it's ideal for him.. "Kendall rolled his eyes and told himself. "The best thing for you." "What did you say, son?"

"Oh nothing, I said I was thirsty, I'm going to get something to drink. Want to join me? "Kendall knew his friends were desperate to get out of that place. It's been a long they didn´t talk, but they still knew each other. The walk to the bar was silent and with no eye contact. Until Carlos decided to say something.

"I miss us, the conversation, parties and everything ..." Kendall and Logan looked at his friend. they also missed, specially that one boy.

"We do it too, Carlitos, but things happen, you're with your group, I'm with my and Logan with his ." Kendall said grabbing the bottle of vodka and put in three glasses with lemon soda and a pitch of sugar.

"How did you know we wanted this?" Logan was curious, and Carlos raised his eyebrow and looked at Kendall.

"It's our drink remember? We got drunk with it, and James began to dance on the table and flirt with the waiters." All three laughed.

"We had what? 12, 13 years? "Logan was talking in middle of his laugh." We couldn't get taxi, and we had to walk back and we had to walk back holding James because he just kept throwing up... James! James! Have you heard any new from him?"He finished kind of sad.

"No... I miss him, he can be a whore and such, but he's still our friend. And you Kendall? ". Kendall got lost in his mind when Carlos said that about James, but snap out of it quickly. "I also didn't hear anything." All three were silent for a few seconds. Until phones started ringing.

"I wonder what that girl posted? "Asked Logan.

"It might be something we talked up here ..." Carlos gave an suggestion. So the three got the phone, and look at the photo.

_**Good Morning, Upper East Side, Here is your Gossip Girl. Arriving with bombastic news, one of my sources, just send me a photo. Remember James Diamond? Our pretty boy who disappeared from the map for 1 year to live with his father in Paris. He was just seen leaving a plane with Bag in hand. That is our little Diamond is back! Kendall, Carlos and Logan, why did you not told us this surprised? **_

_**XOXO. Gossip Girl.**_

"You're right, it's about us,but we aren't the main attraction" So every adolescent looked at them three . And the elevator rang it's normal noise, and there he was... .


End file.
